A Fantasy Love Story
by Krissy Ishida
Summary: My first Rayearth fanfic.There is no Cephiro and the characters are normal people. Fuu was walking home until a certain boy bumped into her seeking her help. After their odd meeting, he started hanging around her changing her whole life. I'm not good at s


A single arrow flew through the air soaring quickly into the sky piercing through the center of its target. The archer placed her weapon down in achievement. A small applause welcomed her.

"Good job, Fuu," Umi smiled.

"Right through the middle. You must be a natural," Hikaru commented.

"Thank you, Miss Hikaru, but it took me a lot of practice to accomplish my level of skill," Fuu blushed.

"I bet you will become the best archer in Tokyo," Umi cheered.

"Thank you, Miss Umi," Fuu acknowledged.

"So are we still up for the arcade so I can finally be able to play my first video game?" Hikaru asked excitedly.

"I apologize but I'm not able to attend this afternoon," Fuu sighed.

"Why?" Umi and Hikaru asked in shock.

"I have been usually behind in my studies and must visit the library for extra research," Fuu explained.

"You are already the top of your advance class and caught up with extra credit more than enough to graduate from high school. Why would you want to do more work?" complained Umi.

"It's okay, Umi. If Fuu decides that she cannot go because she something more important, it's okay. Her whole life doesn't revolve around us," Hikaru explained trying to support her friend in green.

"I guess so," Umi mumbled.

"I appreciated your understanding. If I don't get this project done, I wouldn't achieved my best making myself quiet upset," Fuu stated.

"You shouldn't be so serious. Maybe you should have some fun once in a while," Hikaru suggested playfully dropping an arm around Fuu's shoulder.

"Maybe she needs a boyfriend," Umi joked settling on the other shoulder.

"A boyfriend?" Fuu blushed having the idea never cross her mind.

"By the way, how is Ascot?" Hikaru asked trying to put the center of attention on her blue friend.

"Uh, none of your business," Umi blushed flicking her hair behind her shoulder.

"I need to be going," Fuu sighed slipping away from her friend's grips.

"Bye," Umi and Hikaru waved watching their friend disappear from their view.

Fuu giggled to herself as she heard quarrels behind her. Umi had that troublesome short temper that always ignite into an argument. Luckily with Hikaru's cheery self, she is able to calm down Umi's temper. Whenever the subject of boyfriends is brought up, Fuu would always blush, Umi would become alert and sensitive to comments, and Hikaru would hang on every word. Love is something neither Fuu or Hikaru has experienced before. Hikaru is curious with the mysterious emotion while Fuu tried to avoid the topic. Love never interest her except sometimes she wonder what it feels to be happy with another person. _Me with a boyfriend? Impossible. I'm too young to fall in love. Besides I need to mostly concentrate in my studies. I do spend most of my time with my studies. Maybe Umi is right. I need to relax and have fun. _

The lovely brown haired junior high school girl smiled as the wind tugged at her skirt and hair. She always loved the way the wind blows in every direction without a care and yet it seems like it has a certain destination to meet. Taking off her glasses, she wiped away a small smudge that disrupted her view. The wind blew through her soft brown hair whispering secrets in her ear. She sighed to herself feeling alone in the empty streets. Closely she hugged her book to her chest like a safety blanket. Her eyes wondered around looking at the cheery people walking pass her. Nobody seemed serious. _Maybe I should have some fun. I have been working too hard. _

"Hey, Fuu. Am I right?" a voice called out behind her.

Quickly she spin around to see a tall green haired boy running towards her. His smile was so friendly and easy going. His eyes were strong, brave, and sincere. His green jacket was tied around his waist, shirt untucked, and backpack slung behind his shoulder. He grabbed her by the shoulders and darted behind her ducking his head.

"Who are you? Do I know you?" she stuttered.

"I go to your school but we never met. I saw you during lunch one time," he answered trying to use Fuu as a shield to cover him.

"Why are you acting in an odd way?"

"Because they are after me."

"They?"

"Them," the green haired boy pointed towards the direction he came from.

A group of girls dressed in a familiar blue uniform strolled towards Fuu. They giggled and whispered to each other pointing at the hiding boy. Immediately he began to feel uneasy. The leader of the group stepped forward flicking her long brown hair the way Fuu saw once before.

"Why did you run off like that?" she giggled trailed off by other giggles behind her.

"Because I don't appreciate how you have been following me for the past days," he explained.

"Don't you think I'm beautiful? I heard you admit it to my friend."

"Yes. You are pretty."

"I think you're cute. I'm the most popular girl in my school. Many boys want to be with me. Consider yourself lucky because I rarely chase after the boys I think that are cute."

"Just because I think you are pretty doesn't mean that I like you. Now leave me alone."

"Why? Give me a good reason and maybe I might leave you alone."

"Because I already have a girlfriend. It's Fuu."

"What? You picked that geeky girl over me?"

"Give it up. He goes to that all genius school. Of course he's going to be interest in the girls there," a girl spoke up from the group.

"What a waste of my time. I should have known. If she is really your girl friend, then I want you to kiss her," the blonde leader spoke.

"This is unacceptable behavior. I know Miss Umi wouldn't approve of this from some of her best friends," Fuu angrily spoke up.

"Miss Umi? You know Umi?" the leader spoke.

"Miss Umi is a dear friend of mine. If I was you, I would leave this poor boy alone," Fuu sternly spoke.

"Whatever. We were just playing around," the leader mumbled taking her girls away with her.

The group continued to giggle and point at the hiding boy. Fuu stood with her arms crossed making sure they would disappear behind the corner. The green haired boy stepped from behind her and let out a sigh of relief.

"They shouldn't be bothering you any more," Fuu smiled kindly.

"Thank you, Fuu," he grinned flashing his friendly smile.

Fuu kept her serious expression as the boy became more friendlier. He brushed himself off and untied his jacket placing it over his shoulder. 

"What's your name?" Fuu asked.

"I'm Ferio," he introduced.

"How do you know me?"

"Your kindness is famous around the school and I know a friend of yours."

"Oh."

"Where you heading off to alone?"

"The library."

"The library? Why are you going there? I'm sure you already finished your project before vacation."

"I know but I want to get started on the next one."

"Since you are going alone, mind if I join you? A beautiful young girl shouldn't walk in the streets by herself."

"Not at all. I would appreciate it."

Fuu blushed a bit not used to a boy complimenting her. Ferio smiled noticing her becoming more often. They started walking side by side not mention a word to each other but felt like they said a lot. 

Fuu found herself trapped in a book within minutes. The green haired stranger seated himself in a comfy couch near Fuu. She blushed as he moved himself closer to her trying to look over her shoulder. 

"I thought you were going to do some research," Ferio whispered.

"I am," Fuu answered softly.

"But that's a fantasy book."

"I love reading about knights and magic. It just mystifies me. Sometimes I wish I could have some kind of magic. I would love to control the untamed wind."

"I like fantasy, too, especially the swordsmen. I think I would make a decent swordsmen, wouldn't you think?"

"I suppose."

"Can you read it to me?"

"Uh."

"Please, Fuu. I love the sound of your voice."

Fuu blushed brighter than before and nodded her head in agreement. Ferio smiled and leaned back against the side of the couch listening to Fuu's soft heavenly voice. He closed his eyes trying to picture himself in the world she was describing with simple words. A helpless princess, saving a beautiful world, a prince knight, a magical beauty, and an evil villain felt all too familiar to the two young teens. As Fuu got lost in the pages of the book, she felt more comfortable with Ferio's presence even when he shifted his position and laid against her shoulder. She was used to it by now except it was always her friends leaning against her shoulder and not some strange boy.

Fuu sat quietly during lunch having her lunch and a book placed before her. She rarely had any friends at her school. Mostly, she preferred books over people. A single pencil twirled around between her fingers. Gentle and graceful, her pencil flowed as a ribbon teased through her fingers by the wind. A gust of air blew upwards through her hair. Silently she closed her eyes taking in the fresh breeze and listening in on its secrets. Like a heavy stone, the once light feathery object stumbled to the ground disturbing the young lady's concentration. 

"Did I disturb you?" a familiar cheery voice called from behind her.

"Uh, you caused me to drop my pencil," Fuu gasped feeling a hand touch her shoulder.

"Sorry about that," the young boy replied picking up the fallen feather.

"Thank you," the wind mistress whispered placing her tool behind her ear.

"What are you doing here sitting alone when your beauty and grace could get you into the popular girl group?"

"Are you suggesting I should join you to converse with other people?"

"Could you?"

"I'm currently busy with some studies."

"Please, Fuu. You need to have some fun and relax."

"Well. I don't know."

"We can have a whole study period to ourselves after school at my place."

"Um."

"You are cute when you think."

"Using the same trick you used on me yesterday to go to the library with you?"

"Is it working?"

"Regretfully, yes."

"Come on. You won't regret it. I like you too much to drag you into something that I know you won't like."

"Oh. Uh. Ferio."

The green haired boy took her delicate hand into his and smiled his charming smile instantly weakening her strong will to study. Fuu closed the fantasy book with her other arm and left her usual study place for a boy she barely knew. She didn't know why she was giving up so easily to him. Sure, he's cute and charming but there was something about him. The only thing she was sure about is that her serious frown always magically transforms into a smile when he was around. 

Nervously she clutched closely to her dashing strong friend hiding behind him the way he hid behind her. Experienced, he walked his way through the court yard looking for a particular group to hang out with. As he approached a social circle, Fuu felt more nervous and wanted to run away. Sensing her nervousness, Ferio smiled and held her hand in a comforting way instead of his earlier controlling manor. Peeking out from behind her strong prince, Fuu saw the faces of the group of students. Feeling a bit calmer, she recognized one of her very studious quiet friends.

"Hey, guys. Can we join?" Ferio asked fitting into the circle of six.

"Hey Fuu," a black haired girl greeted.

"Hello Fuu," a younger golden haired girl spoke.

"Hello," Fuu shyly mumbled fitting in next to her friend and Ferio.

"I thought you would be studying," the black haired girl whispered trying not to interrupt the other conversation from the other people in the group.

"Well, Miss Kansai, I felt like coming out here today," Fuu fibbed.

"Actually, I had to drag her here. Fuu, you look kind of depressing alone and you work so hard so I decided to let you have some fun."

"Ferio!" the golden haired girl shouted.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"Excuse my brother, I don't think you look depressing. He just doesn't know how to be polite and keep his opinions to himself."

"It's okay. I'm sure he really didn't mean it."

Fuu took a seat next to her friend, Kansai, trying to keep close to the boy that brought her there. Secretly, Kansai elbowed Ferio showing her more aggressive side instead of the shy, quiet, genius. Ferio smiled nervously at Fuu trying to seek forgiveness. Fuu giggled and forgot about the whole incident. Feeling out of place, she tried her best to fit in.

Looking at her watch, Fuu gasped and stood up quickly alerting the group. Ferio stood up beside her wondering what upset her quickly.

"Pardon me but I need to get going," Fuu bowed before the group.

"But we have free period for the rest of the day. Just tomorrow we are leaving for vacation. It's not like the teachers want us back in class. Stay a bit longer," Ferio urged wanting the girl to stay.

"I can't. I have to practice for the archery club. We are having a competition soon and I agreed to meet up with some other friends after that. Sorry."

"Fuu."

"Ferio! If she needs to go, she needs to go," Kansai replied lightly kicking the boy's shin.

"Bye, Fuu," the group said.

As fast as the wind, Fuu flew out of there and headed towards the other end of the school towards the field. Ferio never sat back down at watched as she disappeared from his sight. 

__

Come on, Fuu. Concentrate. Her eyes could barely focus at the target viewing the two arrows she shot earlier. They were far from the center of the target, unusual from her normal behavior. Taking in a breath, she tightly pulled back the bow trying to keep her arm steady aiming at the small target in the far distance. Holding it in and breathing out, luck watched over her as the wind blew carrying the arrow and guided it straight in the center of the target. Fuu place down her bow and arrows not understanding why she mind wasn't so clear. Something kept popping up in her mind, a boy, Ferio. She strolled towards the two, old childhood friends waiting for her.

"Another bull's eye, Fuu," Hikaru smiled hoping to cheer up her friend from missing her two earlier shots. "You are the best archer in Tokyo."

"What do you mean, Hikaru? She missed two shoots miles away from the target," Umi complained.

"You should at least give her some kind of credit for her talented skills and beauty," Ferio said stepping out into the view. 

"Ferio, what are you doing here?" Fuu stuttered.

"To look for you. Remember, we have a study date tonight," Ferio remind her.

"Uh, yeah," Fuu blushed remembering the arrangement.

"Fuu, you have a date?" Umi giggled moving closer to the blushing girl.

"Well, it's not really a date," Fuu blushed.

"Of course it's a date," Ferio winked at Fuu.

"Have fun, Fuu. Maybe we can hang out together next week," Hikaru giggled.

"Have fun with Ferio," Umi teased.

Shyly, Fuu picked up her book bag and showed no anger towards Umi's teasing. Ferio smiled and took her hand leaning her towards his apartment.

Everything felt so familiar, like she has been here before. Fuu ran her fingers against the wall as she walked by. Something was really familiar about this apartment building. She has been here before, a long time ago. Ferio stopped in front of a door and knocked several times. Fuu looked at him a bit shocked and confused.

"Funny how I have to knock to get into my own home but I always leave my key behind," Ferio confessed trying to make himself look foolish to get a laugh out of the quiet girl.

Fuu silently giggled to herself and waited patiently for the door to open. Ferio banged against the door harder shouting out his sister's name. Finally the door opened a crack. She looked upset with Ferio angrily staring down at her. 

"Excuse me, Fuu, but I need to talk with my little sister. If you don't mind, could you wait out here?" Ferio asked.

Fuu nodded and Ferio disappeared behind the door. She rested her back against the wall tired from walking a long distance without taking a break. Then somebody caught her eye. A girl was approaching her wearing the same green uniform and black hair pulled in a ponytail.

"Fuu, you haven't been here since the beginning of the year when we had a project together," Kansai said joining her friend.

"Ferio brought me here," Fuu explained.

"Ferio, that boy. He will cause you trouble. I know."

"What do you mean?"

"He prays on people's weakness and con them into doing what he wants them to do."

"How do you know? As he tricked you into doing something for him?"

"Nope. We are just close friends, like brother and sister you might say. He tells me this stuff and I have seen him do it a million times. Remember the school with the rich, snotty girls in the blue uniform?"

"Yeah. Miss Umi goes there."

"Yeah, your best friend from a long time ago. I saw him hanging around there trying to get somebody to go with him to the dance Saturday so he would have the best looking date there."

"What changed his mind?"

"That's my fault. I told him about you. I told him, a lot actually. Also you are one of the prettiest girls in the school but it's not me job to judge who is pretty. Just watch out for him, okay?"

"Okay. Why is he your friend if you think he's a bad person?"

"I attract the bad boys and loners. My kindness draws them to me. I'm not close friends with them and I'm cautious all the time. Sometimes I don't think it's just my kindness. I don't know why they want to be my friend."

"Your alter ego is a tough girl, Kansai."

"Heh. I guess you are right. My alter ego is popping up more often. Stupid alter ego. Stay in RPG land where you belong."

"Miss Kansai."

"Take care, Fuu. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Miss Kansai."

The friend smiled and waved walking a short distance down the hall way until reaching a door where she disappeared into. Fuu rested against the wall and pulled out her favorite fantasy book.

__

"...a soft, beautiful voice called faintly for the wind knight. She look towards the mountain before her knowing where she had to go, to follow the voice. Her destiny was clear. Summoned here from another world, the wind knight had to awaken the ancient ruin god to defeat the evil high priest holding the princess prisoner in her own kingdom. It was her job to save the kingdom. The princess was counting on her to do her duty. With the other two knights summoned along with her, they were the legend that is soon going to be reality. The voice continued to echoed in the wind whispering, needing her. Strongly, she kept her eye on the problem, a soaring mountain, trying to learn the solution. Feeling a presence creep up behind her, she spin around to see the boy swordsman that deceived her once before. Struggling she tried to keep her mind on her mission but the boy's presence distracted her. He was charming, smooth, handsome, and skilled in many techniques. Slowly her sneaked up behind her taking her into his hands. Falling for his charm, she forgot what her priority was and looked up at the boy holding her. He motioned her closer staring deeply into her eyes. His golden warrior eyes met up with hers. No words could explain what they were feeling now. Shyly, the boy caressed her head. She reacted by gently touching his hand with hers. Closer able to feel each others breath against each other, the boy leaned in and kissed the girl he loved..."

Sighing to herself, Fuu closed the book and returned it to her book bag. She was too young to be concerned about love but it was something she wished to experience. Lately she began to notice a slight change in her behavior. Just like in her books, she would feel this unexplainable feeling whenever he was around, Ferio. Ferio was her prince swordsman and she was the wind knight in her book. The door opened and Ferio appeared once again with a blank face hiding his emotion. When he appeared, something inside of her wanted to jump and wrap her arms around him, to kiss him. Could her friend be right? Is Ferio like the trickster her friend Kansai has been telling her about? She noticed a change in Ferio also. Yesterday, he would say words like "beautiful" and "pretty" that were empty baring no emotion but today was different. He really meant it. 

"We can't stay at my place today. According to Emeraude, I'm not allowed to be here when Z is around. She wants alone time with that boyfriend of hers. I hate him," Ferio hissed crossly kicking the door.

"Maybe we could come over to my place. My parents aren't home right now. It's just me," Fuu kindly suggested.

"Okay. I guess I will be the luck one that would be the first in our school to ever see the inside of the Fuu's house."

"I suppose."

Fuu's suggestion lighten the upset boy's face a bit. At least he was smiling at her. Shyly, Fuu led the way to her apartment blocks away from this place. _He will cause you trouble...watch out for him...take care..._ The wise words of her cautious friend spoke rang throughout her mind. 

Fuu opened the door to her bedroom as Ferio cautiously walked in. Looking around, he could easily tell the girl's favorite color was green and she was the usual bookworm. Piles of books surrounded her desk and bed, more than a simple eight grader can read in a year. Green bed sheets were neatly made with a fluffy white bunny sat upon her pillow. Dull tipped arrows rested behind her door with a bow close by it. Fuu slid open her closet door and placed her book bag in its usual place. 

"Sorry about the mess but I have been studying ever night, putting in extra study time," Fuu apologized referring to the clutter of books around her bed.

"That's fine. What's that?" Ferio pointed out as Fuu backed away from her closet.

"An old Halloween custom," she blushed.

"It think it would look beautiful on you," Ferio replied pulling out the long caped armored dress.

"It is very pretty and Umi did a good job making it."

"Can I see you in it?"

"Uh, sure. Hold on."

Fuu disappeared behind another door known as her bathroom. Patiently Ferio waited dumping out his books all over her bed and sitting to take a rest. 

He didn't have to wait long till the door opened again. Surprised an amazed, the quiet, shy Fuu transformed into a young beautiful knight princess, controller of the wind. A long green cape flowed behind from her shoulders, two wings sprouted from her head, her skirt easily flowed with every movement like feathers on a bird, a golden belt wrapped around her waist, a green blouse matched her skirt perfectly, long white gloves cover her arms with a green orb on the back of her hand, white boots, and a green light sword, borrowed by Umi, used to complete the outfit. Practically drooling, Ferio couldn't believe it was Fuu standing before him. Fuu blushed and spin around once pleasing the boy. 

"You like?" she asked giggling how his mouth was hanging open.

"No matter how much I say this, it never loses its meaning. You are beautiful," Ferio replied standing up and taking her gloved hand into his. "May I have this dance?"

"I think we should get started on our homework assignment instead. Once we are finished, I will grant your wish."

Fuu sat down on her bed careful not to mess up her cape. Hidden in the palm of her hand, Fuu dropped her glasses on her near by drawer and continued to work on her project. Ferio just stood watching over her shoulder.

"Aren't you going to help me? I can't do both of our homework," Fuu answered not getting annoyed by his lack of help.

"I'm not feeling well right now. By any chance, can I go to the kitchen and get something to drink?" Ferio asked.

"Sure. If you are hungry, the fridge is right there."

"Thanks."

"I'll get started on my homework and when I finished, I could help with yours."

"Thanks, Fuu. You don't know how much this means to me."

Acting a bit sick, Ferio stumbled out of the young lady's room and headed towards the kitchen. Fuu sighed to herself and looked at the book resting against her drawer remembering that one Halloween night when her friends decided to dress as the legendary knights in her story.

***

Ringing the door bell, Umi carried several outfits in her hands waiting for the door to open. Fuu and Hikaru were currently busy finishing off their head ornaments when the ring rang. Satoru, who was just in the kitchen, opened the door to let the impatient girl in.

"Hikaru! Fuu! Why didn't you open the door?" Umi shouted looking as if her arms were about to fall off.

"Hey, Umi. They are waiting for you in Hikaru's room," Satoru introduced pointing to the door with the red poster in front of it.

"At least somebody is kind enough to assist me," Umi complained stomping off towards the bedroom.

Fuu placed the winged object on her head as Hikaru positioned the firey object in hers. They both crowded in front of the mirror giggling at the sight of two girls dressed in their uniform with oddly shaped objects in their hair.

"You look like a graceful bird with those wings, Fuu, or maybe a fairy," Hikaru suggested tilting her head ornament a bit straightening it out.

"Thank you, Miss Hikaru," Fuu smiled adjusting to the feel of not wearing any glasses.

"You guys! I was at the door ringing the bell but nobody was there to greet me except your brother!" Umi shouted tossing the two outfits to her friends.

"Sorry, Miss Umi," Fuu apologized.

Umi picked up the blue head piece waiting for her. She flicked her hair back and flutter in eyelashes in the mirror. Each of them took their colored dresses and changed quickly to look at the master piece Umi created. Hikaru dressed in red, looked like a fierce beast full of courage and bravery with a firey red glow. Umi bare the look of a gentle yet strong graceful dragon powered by the water. Fuu represented the wind with wings and feathers like a bird. Specially made for them, Umi gave the simple swords to her friends each matching their own color. 

"We look like real legendary knights," Hikaru smiled in the mirror holding the tip of the sword to the glass.

"Now we need somebody to be the prince," Umi grinned with a mischievous smile.

"Satoru!" Hikaru shouted as her voice rang throughout the house.

"What?" he asked entering her room.

"You are our prince swordsman," Umi teased tossing the simple white outfit to him.

"No way! I would do anything for my little sister but this has gone too far. You do have two other brothers," he grunted tossing the outfit back.

"Please. I'll help clean the kendo school tomorrow so you won't miss your date," Hikaru begged.

"Fine. But this is the last thing I'm going to do for you girls."

"Thanks. You are the best brother in the world."

"Yeah. Yeah. Now get ready because once I'm dressed, we are leaving."

"Okay," the three girls giggled.

The picked up their swords and bags preparing for trick or treating. Umi felt like she was a bit old going out for candy but it was Hikaru's wish and she wanted her to be happy. Fuu would be at home studying but knowing that she could put a smile on her best friend's face made her come out this evening They were three best friends that would do anything for each other, more like sisters than best friends.

***

Putting away Ferio's books, Fuu finally finished the boy's homework out of kindness. She stacked them near his book bag and reached out for her books instead. Ferio has disappeared for an hour already. She knew that he didn't leave the house because she could see the front door from her room. He was feeling a bit ill so she though he took a rest on her family's couch.

__

"...a soft, beautiful voice called faintly for the wind knight. She look towards the mountain before her knowing where she had to go, to follow the voice. Her destiny was clear. Summoned here from another world, the wind knight had to awaken the ancient ruin god to defeat the evil high priest holding the princess prisoner in her own kingdom. It was her job to save the kingdom. The princess was counting on her to do her duty. With the other two knights summoned along with her, they were the legend that is soon going to be reality. The voice continued to echoed in the wind whispering, needing her. Strongly, she kept her eye on the problem, a soaring mountain, trying to learn the solution..." 

Keeping her hand on her homework, she could feel her incomplete book call to her. The suspense drawing her to drop her work and continue the character's adventure. The simple words in the book made the distant world feel like a reality. Closely the characters related to her. She could even predict their actions based on her own thoughts and predictions. Fuu Hououji was the wind knight saving the doomed world from the evil villain. No, she has postpone her homework long enough. It was time she got serious. Focus on reality and not fiction. Enhancing her knowledge was more important than living a fantasy or falling in love with a boy she barely knows. 

__

"...Feeling a presence creep up behind her, she spin around to see the boy swordsman that deceived her once before..."

Feeling a bit guilty for leaving Fuu alone to do all the work by herself, Ferio awaken from his nap and started his way back to her room. His main plan was to gain her trust and her love to get her into doing what he wanted her to do. He wanted her assistance and knowledge. Failing again, his parents wouldn't allow him to go to the dance Saturday with the girl he wanted to go with from the school with the blue uniform but something inside of him felt knew it was wrong. He grown so close to her over the two days. Seeing Fuu upset and hurt would bring him so much pain. Something inside of him wanted to see her, be with her, be honest with her. If he told her his real plan in the first place, she might leave him. This, he couldn't let happen. Ferio wanted Fuu. Fuu and Ferio. Ferio and Fuu. It sounds right together. He smiled standing in the door way of her bedroom looking at the hardworking studious girl. Maybe he should sneak up on her giving her a nice surprise. Observing her actions, it was clear that she was falling in love with him and maybe he was, too. He had to know what he was feeling. Maybe this would clear up his mind and help him search for the answer. Closer he moved towards her. 

__

"...Struggling she tried to keep her mind on her mission but the boy's presence distracted her. He was charming, smooth, handsome, and skilled in many techniques. Slowly he sneaked up behind her taking her into his hands..."

Never looking up from her book, Fuu could sense the boy watching over her, observing, studying, judging. This made her feel quiet uncomfortable but tried her best to keep her eyes glued to the pages in the book. Her brain told her to stay put and study but her heart willed her to love the boy watching her. Ferio, he has been so kind to her for the past two days. Meeting him made her believe in love at first sight. The words of her friend still cautioned her. What if it was all a trick and he didn't feel the way she felt? What if she was falling in love for nothing? Closer he sneaked up behind her. She wanted to warn him away but her heart allowed him to get closer. Standing up, she looked into the eyes of the boy trying to solve his mysterious way. Thinking she responded well to his actions, Ferio took by the hand and held her wanting to hold her for eternity.

__

"...Falling for his charm, she forgot what her priority was and looked up at the boy holding her..." 

Smiling using his famous easy going charm, Ferio tried his best to lighten up the serious girl. Fuu slowly relaxed still having her mind refuse her heart. Finally her heart won her mind over. It was the will of the heart that allows hidden magic to happen. 

__

"...He motioned her closer staring deeply into her eyes. His golden warrior eyes met up with hers. No words could explain what they were feeling now. Shyly, the boy caressed her head. She reacted by gently touching his hand with hers. Closer able to feel each others breath against each other, the boy leaned in and kissed the girl he loved..."

Running his fingers through his hair, he smiled at the way the winged headband made her look more innocent and fairy like. It felt like she was some fiction character in the book she was reading to him. Making sure he wasn't dreaming, he caressed her face drawing closer to her with every moment. Melting from his touch, Fuu gently touched his hand not wanting his touch to leave her. Fuu stared deeply into the golden eyes looking back at her. She stared into his soul trying to figure out if he really meant all of this. Little did she know that he was also gazing into her eyes trying to read her soul. Together they expressed their feelings without any words in a few seconds. It all felt like a fairy tale that was about to come true. Closer, Ferio leaned shy to press his lips against his. He wanted her to feel comfortable for what he was about to do. Shutting her eyes, the girl allowed him to continue not refusing his actions. Showing no signs of backing away, Ferio pushed forward claiming the lips of the girl he loved. Emotions whirled around them, unexplainable feelings. Fuu was now confident that her love wasn't a fake. These emotions were too real and unexplainable to be fake. His soul, his heart, his actions, and love explained everything the girl need to know. Her mind soften allowing her heart to take over. Maybe it was true love after all.

Walking to school the next morning, Fuu felt like announcing to the world that she was in love with Ferio. Nothing could ruin her bust of happiness and energy, nothing could. She skipped off with her books in one hand and her bag in the other. Seeing her handsome friend talking with her other friend she could easily trust, Fuu slowed her pace and sneaked up behind the two wanting to listen in on their conversation.

"You proceeded with the plan, didn't you?" Kansai annoying asked leaning against the wall closing her eyes and looking down at her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"What if I did?" Ferio asked leaning against the wall beside her.

"I can't have you hurt Fuu, not her, not my best friend. It not only crushes her innocent heart but it also hurts me seeing you go with your evil tricks."

"The deed is already done. She already finished my paper and I'm on my way to a passing grade. I wouldn't believe Fuu could be such an easy sucker to flattery. It was so easy to make her fall in love with me."

"You didn't!"

"How else am I supposed to get her to do my homework? It was fun and..."

"...and you liked the feeling of her love but you can't continue your relationship with her. Am I right?"

"Kansai."

"You know I'm right. Ferio, you haven't change at all!! After what I have been telling you. I refer you to a nice girl that I know will change you mischievous ways but you just played with her emotions again to suit your own needs. Your sad! I can't believe I'm wasting my time on a lost cause like you. Admit it Ferio!!"

"Fine. You want me to say it. I used Fuu. I used her to love to get what I wanted to. Yes, I had fun for the time being. Yes, in the past I have done this before. Yes, I enjoy doing this. But..."

"Ferio!" Fuu gasped hearing him admit to his crime.

"Fuu, I can explain," Ferio walked towards her.

"I thought you loved me. How can I be such a fool to fall in love with a boy I barely know?" she cried running into the bushes.

"Fuu! Wait! You got it all wrong!!" Ferio shouted out to her.

"There you go again. I can't help you out of your mistake this time," Kansai sighed never moving from her spot.

"You! If it wasn't for you, Fuu wouldn't hear those horrible words about her. You are blind! Can't you see that I have change? Your original plan worked while mine backfired. Sure, I got her to do my paper but I also fell in love with her," Ferio shouted at his best friend.

"Ferio?" she replied in shock.

"That's right! I love Fuu and I'm willing to give up all my tricks to be with her. I need to be with her. I love her," Ferio sighed looking off into the distance where his love ran off to.

"If you love her so much, then catch her! Go on, Ferio! She loves you and if two people love each other, they need to be together," Kansai mumbled.

"You're right, Kansai. I thank you for changing me and showing me how to love," Ferio smiled kissing his friend on the cheek before running after his love.

Kansai lifted her head up to watch the young boy disappear from her view. Feeling a tear slid down from her eye, she reached up and touched the cheek the young boy left behind. In disbelief, she stood there staring at the fingers that touched the side of her face. Stubbornly, she wiped away the tear with her sleeve and chuckled to herself. _A tear? A tear of sadness or joy? Am I happy that my best friend change and learned to love and appreciate people instead of tricking them into doing what they want him to do? Or am I sad that I lost somebody that I, too, fell in love with? Maybe I have fell in love with my own creation? Courage, Kansai. You know you will always be alone. You should have accepted it already. All you have in life is friends but you will never have love._ She sighed and decide to wish for the best for her friend, Fuu, and hope she is happy with the boy she loves, Ferio, the happiness Kansai wish to have with him.

Running from the heartache, Fuu fell on one of the archery targets alone in the field. The vast, wide field felt so empty with only her there. _Probably this is the same emptiness in Ferio's heart. _Tears couldn't stop flowing from her eyes. She tried her best to wipe them away but they would just return. _I'm so foolish. Foolish, Fuu!!_ She beat herself up trying to forget the times with the mischievous boy and yet she wished she never forgot about him. 

"Ferio," she cried pounding her fist against the archery target.

"I'm here, Fuu," he said walking up behind her.

"You! Get away from me!"

"I know you are probably angry with me."

"You think?"

"Down girl. You are definitely angry with me but please just hear me out, okay?"

"Why should I? You would probably trick me into loving you again. I should have just listened to Kansai in the first place. I'm smarter now. You can't use any of your tricks against me anymore."

"You do love me."

"What?"

"You said I would probably trick you into loving me again but I can't trick you because you already love me. Am I right?"

"..."

"The silent treatment, eh? I deserve it. I know I shouldn't have tried to trick you. Fuu, I changed. Your kindness, your knowledge, your beauty, just you, made me realize that I shouldn't play with people's emotions. It hurts me to see you like this. Fuu, I want you to be happy. I want to be happy but I can't if you aren't. I want us to be happy. Look here. I'm not good at apologizing or spilling out my emotions or rather. I'm not that honest but when I'm around you, I cannot tell a lie. Fuu, I don't know what I may be feeling, probably love, I just know I can't stop thinking about you and I want you to be happy. If going away makes you happy, then I will go away. It's up to you. What do you want me to do Fuu?"

"I want you to stay."

"Am I hearing right?"

"Yes, Ferio. I, too, have fallen a victim of the emotion called love. I don't want you to go."

"I'm really, really sorry, Fuu."

"You apologized."

"I guess that wasn't so hard."

"I forgive you. By the way, why did you want me to complete your assignment?"

"So I can go to the dance Saturday with another girl but that's all change. Right now, I'm going to rip up the paper and do the assignment myself. If I fail, then it's my fault for not studying. If I pass, then I wouldn't go ask the girl I originally wanted to ask. If I pass, I'll ask the girl standing in front of my right now."

"Ferio, you don't have to rip up the paper. I did the assignment because I wanted to as a thank you."

"You're thanking me?"

"For showing me how to have fun once in a while."

"You're welcome."

"I guess we better get to class, now."

"Fuu."

"Yes, Ferio?"

"Will you go to the dance with me Saturday?"

"Of course."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Anything for you Ferio."

"Can I kiss you?"

Fuu blushed and nodded. A huge smile spread across the boy's face as he finally had the girl of his dreams. Gently full of love, Ferio pressed his lips against hers trying to show her how much he truly meant everything he said to her. Melting from his touch, Fuu finally accepted the boy back letting the magic of love take over. True love always finds a way.


End file.
